Yujiro Hanma
'''Yujiro '''is Baki's father and the primary antagonist of the Baki franchise. Personality Appearance Yujiro has red wavey hair and abnormal muscles which form the shape of a demon when he gets serious in a fight. Yujiro has thick black eyebrows and red eyes. He is usually shown wearing his signature red shirt and pants. Red is the primary color that he is almost always seen wearing. As a teenager, he wore a green soilder outfit and a green badana. He later adopts a ponytail for a short while, eventually leading to his present hair style. History Yujiro throughout the series is a straight beast and shows nobody mercy. The only slightest form of compassion is towards his son (Baki); where he never really intends to kill him. Yujiro growing up craved and thirsted to be the best so he sought out numerous challenges and opponents to test his skill and to grow in battle. But in his years as he has grown to be the strongest creature in the world, there are no challenges left deemed fit to oppose him. So he still continues to pursue worthy fighters, especially his son the heir to his entitlements. At the end of the series, he is pleased with Baki's progress in both his physique and his martial training. Throughout the whole series, his strength is beyond legedary, monsterous, causing shear terror wherever he appears. In fact, he is so terrifyingly strong that he has never loss once through the whole series. Abilities Strength: He is the strongest creature in existence. Powerful immune system: People have said that he is so strong his immune system can withstand almost any disease. Some of Yujiro's greatest feats of strength include, pushing back 100 riot police, completley stopping the tectonic activity of an earthquake by punching the ground, and cutting glass apart with his fingers, proclaiming himself; "The Human Diamond". It is said that Yujiro's hits are equivalent to that of a nuclear impact, with even entire armies trying their best weapons to stop him, but to no effect. His body's muscles are so strong and durable to the point, that he is able to do things like breaking samurai swords and knives by gripping them, and walk through bulletproof-glass walls. Another indication of his strength would also be his durability, (as durability and strength are in consistency with each other). He is the strongest and most durable character in the series, being able to practically tank some of the most powerful characters hits in the series, without even flinching or being damaged whatsoever. His body is durable enough to tank things like bullets, fire, lightning strikes, blades, diseases of any kind, cannonballs, and even missiles. His speed is also one of the most impressive factors in the series about him. He is the fastest living thing on Earth, being able to out-manuever cheetahs and swimming up to speeds of 100mph or more hundreds of feet below sea level, where the water pressure is deadly to the human body. He can dodge just about anything on Earth, including bullets, sniper-shots from behind, as well as supersonic punches from characters in the series. He is shown to move at warp-like speeds, that are imperceptible to other characters vision, almost as if teleporting. He is also shown to effortlessly block all of Baki Hanma's punches and kicks, while Baki is known to be able to move at hypersonic speeds. He is also able to strike with enough velocity that can break the sound barrier. When Yujiro flexes his latissimus dorsi muscles, his back takes the shape of a demon's face, thus increasing his strength and combat abilities. Yujiro is constantly advancing his strength, becoming stronger with each person he defeats everyday, effectively "devouring" them, as he himself tends to say, all the while his "demon back" is exposed. Category:Characters